Wings to Fly
by Riathene
Summary: InuYasha...Kagome returns to the futile era with her school project and her time spent apart from the group worries Kagome that she's actually been forgotten. Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This WAS intended to be a later chapter in Butterfly Wings but it side tracked from the original storyline so…it's been made into a new story. I have most of it written and since I won't have time to write more anytime soon. I guess I'll start dumping my half written stories onto for all you guys.

Wings To Fly

"Kagome, What are you going do about the project?"

"Um" Kagome hadn't thought about her project for science class about flying objects. It seems like all she could think about these days were the group and how much of a family they had become. She was sure they missed her too.

"Kagome? Are you paying attention?"

"Honestly, I haven't thought about it."

"Well, Come join us."

"Huh?" Kagome questioned, as she was already being drug away by her good friends.

Kagome wasn't sure why her friends had dragged her out here. This was just an empty field.

"Kagome!" They yelled motioning for her to join them.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked with a slight chuckle.

"We're making one of the first flying objects."

"Huh?" Kagome questioned again.

"Wings." Another chimed in.

"We're making wings. Of course, they have to work or we fail."

"I think I've got it this time." The leader defended the project.

"Can I see it?" Kagome asked.

They looked at each other before nodding in agreement.

Kagome briefly skimmed the surfaced before replying. "This is your problem." She stated pointing at brace for the feathers. "It'll never work like this. The whole unit is too heavy. You'll never get off the ground."

"Kagome, I don't know how you became such an expert, but we could use your help."

Kagome helped her friends to strip the flying machine and to make it lighter. Though the whole unit was lighter, it was a lot more fragile now.

"Kagome, are you sure this will work?"

Kagome nodded in response. Her ideas may have come from the futile era but they did work.

"Alright." Kagome's friend stated.

"Your idea…your test."

"What?" Kagome asked.

"You came up with the idea so you get to test it. It's only fair."

"But…"

"NO buts."

While trying to argue about the test her friends had already strapped her into the pack with the flying machine in it. The pack was so compact that it could be easily hidden under clothing, revealing only the wings. Kagome finally gave in to her friends' pleads and agreed to test the contraption.

Kagome took a running start and flew like a bird. She enjoyed the wind ripping through her hair, even though the experience was short-lived. Kagome wished she could share this experience with Shippo and the others. She wondered what Inu-Yasha would say if he thought she could fly. She glided to a halt. Then, her friends raced up to her congratulating her on the successful test, but Kagome didn't hear a word. She was too lost in her own thoughts.

Kagome went to school and came home, several times over. The project came due and they passed. The only problem was the teacher wanted to know if Kagome helped with the project since she'd been ill a lot over the past year and he wouldn't accept the idea that Kagome had contributed so much to the project even though her friends defended her. Kagome's friends gave her the project since 'they had no use for it,' but Kagome knew they gave it to her because of how much school she'd missed. She wondered about returning to the futile era, however passing this school year was much more important at the moment.

She missed them terribly. Inu-Yasha had agreed she would come back when she was ready. Inu-Yasha never visited which made the separation that much more difficult. Kagome's friends pushed her to date Hojou but Kagome wasn't ready. She often dazed in school about the futile era and her friends there. She even missed the fights with Inu-Yasha, Kaede's advise, Miroku's lechering, and Sango's crush. She longed to hold Kirara and cuddle with Shippo. "Kagome!"

Her friends brought her back to reality. They always brought her back. For once she wished she could run away and hide. She knew Inu-Yasha would come for her; she just didn't know when. The school year was almost over. She had managed to pull a miraculous turn-around out of the end of the year. In other words, she was passing; however, her victory was killing her. In the company of her friends, all she thought about was a demon appearing and Inu-Yasha swooping down out of the sky, killing the demon with Tetseiga and stealing her away to her next 'mysterious illness.'

"Kagome!"

"…uh"

"What's wrong with you today?"

"Nothing." Kagome replied.

"You've been like this a lot lately. Are you feeling okay?"

"No." Kagome replied honestly.

Kagome became worse as the school year came to a close. She knew the material she just wasn't motivated to answer the questions. In one class she was given an essay to write. At the end of the essay, she tried to draw a picture of Inu-Yasha, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and Kirara, but she couldn't. She couldn't remember what they looked like. In her frustration she snapped her pencil in two.

"Kagome!" One of her friends called her back to reality again.

"I'm finished." Kagome responded turning in her test and leaving.

She had a few more days then summer would be here and she could spend all her time in the futile era with no homework or stress.

Outside the school, the sun warmed her face and a small breeze flowed through her hair.

She smiled.

A moment later, the breeze stopped and she was more depressed than ever.

"We've got to do something for her." Her friends conspired.

"How about this summer we get her to date Hojou?"

"How about we spend time with her?"

"How 'bout we just leave her alone?"

"…WHAT?"

"She always seems so distant. Maybe we should just leave her alone."

"No…" Her other friends disagreed together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wings to FlyCH2**

"Kagome… Since today is the last day of school, we decided that we're going to…"

"Can't!" Kagome replied before they had time to finish. "I'm going out of time for the summer." Kagome's thought brought a smile to her face so her friends thought she meant 'town' and didn't push the matter.

Kagome finished her last test then raced from the school. She had so much to do. Kagome quickly gathered food for everyone, the flying contraption she and her friends had built, clothes, and her jewel shards. She kissed everyone goodbye and bid them a good summer before diving into the well. She was amazed at how early it was. She had gotten everything done in record time so she raced to Kaede's.

Upon her arrival nobody except Kaede was home.

"Kagome?" The old woman questioned.

"Kaede!" Kagome squealed with excitement.

"You've returned." The woman stated.

Kagome ran and hugged the old woman nearly knocking her over. "I've missed you."

"We've missed you as well Kagome. Shippo's been having nightmares of bad things happening to you so Inu-Yasha has been sneaking over to your side of the well to see if you are all right. He is more uptight without you around. Miroku has nearly stopped his womanizing and Sango has been spending more time at her old village with Kirara. Oh… and Kouga has been around searching for you as well. I think he misses you."

"I'll see him later. First, I want to show you want I brought back. Wait here."

Kagome placed her pack inside Kaede's hut then returned outside.

"Ready?" Kagome asked nearly unable to contain herself.

Kaede nodded.

Kagome ran as fast as she possibly could then release the contraption. Beautiful wings spread wide and Kagome took off. She circled around showing off for the old woman.

Kaede was speechless. She hadn't expected Kagome to grow wings.

Kagome landed and hugged Kaede again.

"Inu-Yasha, Miroku, Shippo, Sango and Kirara should be in the next village south this afternoon."

"I'm going to go now. I'll see you later."

"Take care Kagome." The old woman bid Kagome good-bye as Kagome soared off into the distance. Kagome flew low so she could surprise them and surprise them she did.

She heard someone yell "demon" as she entered the town's sight. She hadn't landed yet, but was sure they were talking about her. No sooner had someone yelled it than the gang had appeared outside the headman's hut, _Always the headman's hut._ She smiled then circled around to land.

She suddenly heard "Iron Reaver…"

_Inu-Yasha._ She thought. _oh no_.

She turned just in time to see only Inu-Yasha's claws. She froze as Inu-Yasha closed the gap between them.

"…Soul Ste…."

She couldn't breathe. _She'd come face to face with Inu-Yasha and he hadn't recognized her. Had he forgotten her? Had she been gone that long? Was this revenge for that damn necklace? _Her heart sank. _There's no escape._


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:** I'm sick of getting reviews that say I need to watch Inu-Yasha. I've seen all of it! Not many people can say that. I'm write like this because I feel like it; get a life people. So some of the details are a little different from the original storyline...I can't wait to see your reaction to alternate universes. ...Chill Out!

**Wings to FlyCh3**

She suddenly heard "Iron Reaver…"

_Inu-Yasha._ She thought. _oh no_.

She turned just in time to see only Inu-Yasha's claws. She froze as Inu-Yasha closed the gap between them.

"…Soul Ste…."

She couldn't breathe. _She'd come face to face with Inu-Yasha and he hadn't recognized her. Had he forgotten her? Had she been gone that long? Was this revenge for that damn necklace? _Her heart sank. _There's no escape._

* * *

"…Kagome?" Inu-Yasha asked astounded diverting his attack. 

In diverting his attack he grabbed her by the arm. Kagome and Inu-Yasha spun in a circle. Their eyes locked. They were entranced by each other's presence. Kagome expected Inu-Yasha to find her but not to attack her. Inu-Yasha had been exceptionally moody lately and willing to kill anything that moved. The last thing Inu-Yasha expected to see was Kagome and her appearance threw him off guard. Kagome and Inu-Yasha started falling fast from the sky while locked onto each other. Kagome tilted and pulled out of the circle that she and Inu-Yasha had been entrapped in. Inu-Yasha finally bounded away then slid across the ground staring at the figure still in the sky.

Sango picked up her boomerang, "I'll take care of this demon!"

"Sango. NO!" Inu-Yasha yelled racing over to restrain her attack. He slid in front of her waiting to take to the air if she let go of her boomerang to attack Kagome.

"What's wrong Inu-Yasha?" Miroku asked shocked by his outburst.

Inu-Yasha hesitated a moment making sure Sango wouldn't attack then stared back at the winged figure in the sky.

_Something about that figure got Inu-Yasha jumpy_, but Miroku didn't know what. _Nothing had ever made Inu-Yasha act like that._

The figure sank from the sky just outside of the town and Inu-Yasha ran after it. Miroku and Sango wasted no time standing around.

Miroku lead the chase after Inu-Yasha followed by Sango and Kirara and tailed by the short-legged kitsune, Shippo. When Miroku rounded the last building, he saw Inu-Yasha slowly approaching the figure from the sky. Sango, Kirara, and Shippo slid to a stop behind Miroku.

The figure raced up to Inu-Yasha, opened its arms and threw itself into Inu-Yasha sending Inu-Yasha into a spin. Inu-Yasha allowed this and embraced the figure back.

Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and Sango jogged up to where Inu-Yasha stood.

The winged figure kept its back to the newcomers and its black head buried in Inu-Yasha's soft white mane. Inu-Yasha seemed unusually happy.

"Inu-Yasha?" Miroku asked puzzled at this affection toward the newcomer.

At the voice, the winged figure spun around.

"Kagome?" Sango asked breathless seeing that the winged figure was Kagome.

"Kagome!" Shippo yelped flying into her arms.

Miroku mentioned the thought they had all been thinking as Kagome hugged him. "I'm glad to see you but I'm also curious about your look."

"You like it?" Kagome asked moving the wings.

"I do!" Shippo exclaimed.

"No matter." Sango stated, "It's good to see you again."

"You too Sango." Kagome hugged Sango petted Kirara then returned to Inu-Yasha's pleasant yet perplexed look. She couldn't help but laugh. Kagome moved the wings again and giggled. "Kaede said you were around here and I couldn't wait."

"But how did you know where we were?"

"I knew you all wouldn't except a new demon flying around and I knew Inu-Yasha would be the first to attack. It was the quickest way to find you all."

"Are you staying for awhile?"

"Yes Miroku I am. I'm staying for a long time. My last class ended an hour or so ago. I ran home, said good-bye to my family, grabbed what I could carry, and jumped into the well. Then I raced to Kaede's and she said you all were out here somewhere so... here I am. I missed you guys. …and I brought snacks for everyone. They're back at Kaede's."

* * *

Kaede had been tiding up her hut. She expected Kagome to lead the group back to her doorstep before starting out on another quest. 

"…You're careless. I could have killed you. Sango wanted a piece of you too."

Kagome entered the hut with tears rolling down her face. She had waited so long to see them all and now she was being yelled at. Inu-Yasha continued to yell but Kagome drown him out like she did with her teachers at school. She hadn't been feeling well in her world worrying about passing and returning to this time. Her unpleasant welcome reminded her of the picture she couldn't draw, the details she'd forgotten. Maybe they had drifted apart like she and her friends from school, maybe this was it, maybe this was the faded memory of what they once were, maybe this was the memory that haunted her mind; it was all in her past, and maybe she could never return.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wings to Flych4**

Kagome didn't know if she should stay or go. She wanted to be some place where she was wanted…

Kagome stood up wiping the tears from her face. She then took off. Inu-Yasha followed close behind until... "SIT." She resounded disappearing into the sky.

The sit knocked Inu-Yasha from the sky. Miroku and Sango found him in a crater. Miroku looked at Inu-Yasha. He'd be there awhile.

"Kagome must be really upset."

"Where do you think she went, Miroku?"

"My first guess would be home, but I think she's had enough of home for awhile."

"I hope she goes somewhere safe."

"Me too Sango, me too."

"Wow, Kagome must be mad. Aww, did Inu-Yasha scare her back to her own time again. Did he? I miss Kagome. KAGOME, COME BACK!"

As surely as Shippo had arrived, he disappeared leaving Miroku, Sango, and Kirara standing around Inu-Yasha.

Inu-Yasha bound out of the hole and walked back to Kaede's.

Sango spoke up against this ridiculous behavior. "Inu-Yasha, I hate to intruded but shouldn't you be going after her."

"Kagome is hurt." Miroku added.

"If she wants us, she knows where to find us."

Sango stared coldly at Inu-Yasha. "Fine. Then I'm going after her. Kirara."


	5. Chapter 5

**Wings to FlyCh5**

Kagome flew to Kouga's wolf den. She knew he'd been looking for her and right now she needed a shoulder to cry on. She wiped away her tears on the flight and thought about happier things. It didn't take her long to come upon the wolves' territory. She landed and was greeted with a small welcoming committee, except they weren't very welcoming. "Hello?" Kagome asked as they approached. "My name is Kagome. I'm looking for Kouga."

The wolf demons in the region didn't seem to notice her request for the wolf prince's presence. The wolves slowly approached her. She looked around for wolves she knew but none seemed to know her. She was surrounded.

Wolves appeared from behind large rocks and from ledges above her. The wolves growled with their aggression. Kagome wasn't sure what to do. Not only had Inuyasha rejected her; now they didn't seem to recognize her.

One of the wolves charged Kagome. It caught Kagome's arm.

Kagome began to cry. She couldn't imagine what had happened in her absence, but the thought of Kouga being overthrown as the leader did cross her mind.

Another lunged at Kagome. She covered her head and screamed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Wings to FlyCh6**

Kagome's scream echoed through the mountainous region. After a moment Kagome uncovered her face. The wolf that lunged at her never did touch her. Kagome looked up to see Kouga standing in front of her and through the setting dust was the wolf lying in a small crater. Kouga had saved her.

Kagome fell to her knees in relief. The wolves all wanted a piece of her but Kouga's growl scared them off. Kouga spun around to see Kagome kneeling on the ground holding her bloody arm.

"Are you alright?" Kouga asked concerned with her spilt blood.

"I'll be okay." Kagome answered trying to conceal her injury.

"Where's the mutt?" Kouga asked Kagome.

Kagome glanced down shamefully before answering. "Inu-Yasha is with Sango and Miroku." Her secure answer led Kouga to wonder where they were since they obviously weren't with her.

Kagome stood up spreading her wings. Kouga looked up at Kagome's wings surprised by them. After looking back to Kagome's face in his confusion, Kouga couldn't help but stare at her angelic wings. Kagome wondered what perplexed Kouga. Then she realized that Kouga had been staring at her wings.

Kagome giggled. "They're new. Do you like them?"

Kouga looked at her still confused on how exactly she got them but smiled just the same.

Kagome felt the need to share her feeling about Inu-Yasha with someone and Kouga was as good as any of the others. "Inu-Yasha didn't like them."

"Is that why the two of you are split up?" Kouga inquired.

He could see by the look on her face that this was hard for her to talk about. Kagome nodded.

"Well, I like them." Kouga comforted her. He squeezed her upper arm and she yelped.

Her entire arm pulsed from the wolf's earlier attack. Kagome held her arm tighter trying to conceal the pain.

"Let me see it." Kouga requested.

Kagome hesitated but relinquished control of her arm.

Kouga looked at it then commented. "Come. Let me treat it." Kouga turned to allow Kagome to climb onto his back.

Kagome thought about Kouga's offer but she was dying to show off her new wings to someone who would be as entranced as she was with them.

Kouga looked over his shoulder at Kagome to see what was taking her so long.

Kagome smiled stepped up onto a large rock.

Kouga cautiously turned and stared at where Kagome stood. One wrong step and Kagome would fall into a canyon.

Kagome locked eyes with Kouga then fell over backwards.

"Kagome!"

Kouga called out her name then jumped up on the same spot Kagome had stood. Kouga's heart pounded furiously. _First Inu-Yasha had turned her away leaving him the opportunity to have her forever, then one of his own attacked her, finally he had let her fall. This couldn't be happening to him._ Kouga glanced down into the canyon ready to follow her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Wings to FlyCh7**

Kouga looked over his shoulder at Kagome to see what was taking her so long.

Kagome smiled stepped up onto a large rock.

Kouga cautiously turned and stared at where Kagome stood. One wrong step and Kagome would fall into a canyon.

Kagome locked eyes with Kouga then fell over backwards.

"Kagome!"

Kouga called out her name then jumped up on the same spot Kagome had stood. Kouga's heart pounded furiously. _First Inu-Yasha had turned her away leaving him the opportunity to have her forever, then one of his own attacked her, finally he had let her fall. This couldn't be happening to him._ Kouga glanced down into the canyon ready to follow her.

* * *

Kagome appeared in front of him.

Kouga fell over backward onto the solid mountain. Stunned Kouga remained where he fell.

"Come on." Kagome enticed him from the sky. "…Race you to your den." Kagome's light-hearted attitude made Kouga smile.

He thought his world had just ended. Kouga stood up and followed Kagome back to his den. Kagome's flight was slow but Kouga enjoyed the time and conversation they shared along the way.

Once back at the entrance to the den, Kagome landed and Kouga led her in. Everyone stared at the two as they walked into the den. Kouga caught sight of the wolves that had attacked Kagome and growled at them.

Kouga treated Kagome's injured arm. "Kagome, You must excuse them. We just merged our pack with another. They do not know you." Kagome assured him that everything was all right, but Kouga didn't appear to be listening. He was too distracted by her injury.

Kouga temporarily left her side to get more bandages for her. Kouga had left his personal guards in charge of her.

Kagome rested for a while before she was pulled from her thoughts by Kouga's voice.

"…That mere human is the most powerful miko in the land. She is a sister to this pack and should be treated with royal respect. Her pity on you will be short lived if you try again what you did today EVER again. This is your warning; touch her again and I'll take your head myself."

"Kouga?" Kagome interrupted under her breath. She didn't want to split up his new pack.

"Kagome?" Kouga snapped out of his aggression. "It's alright Kagome." He reassured her.

Kagome stood at the corner shyly looking at the wolf that Kouga was yelling at.


	8. Chapter 8

**Wings to FlyCH8**

Kagome insisted that she was alright and somehow persuaded Kouga to allow her to leave.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Kagome raced off the cliff's edge and soared into the sky. Kouga watched as she drifted into the clouds. "Wings?" Ginta asked. Kouga smiled. "I knew she was special."

Kouga commented walking back inside. "Why are you allowing a human permission to the den?" Another wolf spoke out. Kouga stared him down. "That human is a miko priestess. The only one who can sense the Shikon No Tama. And the only human I've ever known to spring up demon powers without a demon's help." Kouga's voice had lost his commanding presence halfway through and turned into admiration by the end. "But Kouga…" The wolf tried to argue. Kouga spoke harshly at being interrupted from his thought. "Before, we thought knew she was the most powerful priestess in this world. Now her power has grown so considerably that she would possess a demon's power. She came here in peace. Royal respect shall continue to be hers." At that he heard a female's angry voice call his name and his new wolves growling outside

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Sango arrived shortly after Kagome left. "Kouga!" She commanded.

The wolves growled at her.

"Back off." Kouga commanded. "I said BACK OFF. That slayer doesn't play around now… BACK …OFF…"

Kouga stepped from the shadows staring down the rebellious wolves.

"Kouga…" Sango started unafraid of the wolves. "Have you seen Kagome? She left us earlier today after… Inu-Yasha..."

"She just left here."

"Is she okay?"

"I was going to ask you the same question." Kouga stated condescendingly.

Sango diverted her eyes from him.

"She already told me. …After one of my wolves attacked her. I bandaged her arm then she insisted she was alright and left. If you hurry you can catch up to her."

"Thank you, Kouga." Sango thanked him mostly for Kagome.

………………………………………………………………………………

Kagome flew for a while. She was just enjoying the wind in her hair. She had worked so hard to finish school and Inu-Yasha had just yelled at her. Her cold tears, which streamed down her heated face, dried as she flew.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled.

Kagome heard the plea and knew at least Sango and Kirara were chasing after her. She was not ready to return yet for she couldn't take any more of Inu-Yasha's attitude.

She decided to take shelter under the canopy. At least Kirara would have a hard time chasing her there. Soaring through the canopy, Kagome bumped against tree limbs but kept right on flying.

Sango and Kirara chased Kagome to the tree line. "She doesn't want to be caught." Sango stated. "Inu-Yasha must have really upset her. Ooooo, I'll kill that temperamental hanyou. Him and his moods…Oooooo…"

"Ha, I've lost them!" Kagome said as she spun in circles flying excitedly.


End file.
